


When you love someone

by joelhammonds



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: AU, Dad Jeff, Fluff, Other, Wow im actually writing something thats not sad, happiness, jeff winger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joelhammonds/pseuds/joelhammonds
Summary: Jeff didn’t realise that one thing could change his whole life, but he is so thankful that it did
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	When you love someone

**Author's Note:**

> back again with another jeff fic! i hope y’all like this one 
> 
> once again this is for charlie who just keeps giving me ideas but i love them for it
> 
> im gonna be adding more little dad!jeff one-shots to this so stay tuned!
> 
> follow me on twitter: densreynolds for more <3 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

10 years ago Jeff Winger would’ve never thought his life would’ve ended up like this. He remembers thinking to himself “I’ll never start a family” or “I’ll never become a Father”. Oh boy was he wrong. 

It all started with a casual one night stand, these weren’t uncommon for Jeff. He was always going out and getting wasted, it was the usual Saturday night for him. Although this time it’s different, Jeff receives multiple calls from this girl a few weeks later. And that's when Jeff’s whole world got turned upside down. Those two little word he heard that day changed his life completely. 

“Im pregnant” she tells him and he sits there for what feels like hours, just taking in the news. He was gonna be a father? It wasn’t that simple however, she wasn’t that keen on the idea of having to deal with a child for the rest of her life. So he pleads with her, he begs her to keep his unborn child because really, this little baby growing inside of that girl is the only proper family Jeff will ever really have and the thought of losing that? That was the most terrifying thought in the whole world. 

So she agrees, she agrees to keep the child, Jeff is relieved. But there's a catch, there’s always a catch. He would have to provide for this girl for the rest of the pregnancy and then when she finally gave birth, Jeff would have full custody of the child. She made it pretty clear she didn’t want anything to do with this child. But as soon as Jeff mentioned that he’ll be paying for everything she needed for 9 months, being pregnant didn't seem as bad. 

Weeks pass and then it was months, things with this girl were going good, they met every now and again just so he could be up to date with how she was feeling and whether there was anything up with the baby. He went to every single baby scan, he even cried a little when he saw the ultrasound of his little girl or boy. This was it, this was gonna be what changed Jeff Winger. 

They agreed not to find out the sex of the baby until it was born, Jeff wanted it to be as surprise. He didn’t know why but something about the surprise he would get when they were born excited him and he was counting down the days until the due date. 

He made sure she never went without, paid for everything she needed, checked up on her, made sure she was resting and eating well. And god was he scared. He lay awake for hours on end some nights just thinking. Thinking about whether or not he was good enough, whether or not he was gonna be able to do this on his own. But he had to be strong, that little baby needed him. It needed their Dad. 

The day had finally come and Jeff rushed to the hospital the second the girls mother called him to tell him she had gone into labour. His heart beats rapidly out of his chest as he drives quickly to the hospital. He’s surprised he didn’t crash the damn car given the speed at which he was going. But he needed to get to that hospital. 

He sits in the waiting room, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently, he was so nervous it made him feel sick. God this was happening? this wasn't just some crazy dream? 

The mother comes out of the room after about an hour or so, “Hey” she says, she gives Jeff a small smile once he lifts his head up. I think she could sense his nerves from a mile off. “There’s someone here who wants to meet their Daddy” she grins and Jeff takes a deep breath. 

His chest gets tight as he walks through the door to see her, baby in her arms. She smiles at him. “Hey Jeff?” she says, looking down at the little baby whom she’s about to give up. “You’ve got a little boy” 

Jeff feels his heart stop for a moment. The words echo in his brain and rings in his ears. God, he was a dad. A dad to a little baby boy. 

“C-can i hold him?” Jeff asks, his throat feels dry and there’s a tiny lump in his throat. 

She nods and hands Jeff his little boy, “Hey son” Jeff says quietly, his eyes full with tears. He just looks down at him and silently begins to sob. He was finally able to do what his dad couldn’t. Be a proper loving Father. 

“Thank you” he whispers, looking up at her and she doesn’t say anything. She just smiles at him, giving Jeff this little boy was gonna be the making of him and she was absolutely sure of that. 

“I’m gonna be the best Dad ever” He cries, stroking his little boy’s head ever so gently. “I promise you” 

-

Three years down the line, Life had never been perfect for The Winger Family. Just Jeff and his little boy. 

He decided on the name Isaac. He didn’t know why he decided on that name but its always been in the back of his mind. Ever since he was younger. He just always liked the name. 

Isaac Winger, boy was he like his father. Blonde curly hair and the brightest blue eyes you’ll ever see. He was cocky like his Dad too. Ever since he could talk he’d been making sarky comments. Jeff could only laugh at him because he’s exactly the same. 

His mornings often started off the same, Isaac running into his room at 7 in the morning. Hopping up onto the bed and landing on top of him with a thump. 

“Daddy wake up!!!” He demands, shaking Jeff uncontrollably. 

“Good morning to you too” Jeff groans, sititng up and rubbing his tired eyes. 

“Want ‘pan-ake” He says brightly, hugging his Dad tightly. 

Jeff raises an eyebrow at the blonde curled boy, smirking at him. “What makes you think I’ve got pancakes?” He says, trying to hide his smile and Isaac begins to giggle. 

“Daddy ‘course you ‘ave ‘pan-ake, we always ‘ave dem” He says with the cutest little voice and Jeff swears his heart grows ten times bigger. 

“Mm lets go check then shall we?” He says and he picks his little boy up before giving him a big kiss on the cheek. Isaac wraps his arms around his neck and rests his head on his Daddy’s shoulder as he carries him downstairs and into the kitchen. 

He puts him down in his special chair and starts rummaging through their cupboard. 

“Hey Zak” Jeff begins, he always calls him Zak for short. He sort of just said it once and it stuck. Isaac seems to like it too as his smile grows ten times bigger when his father uses it. 

“It's your lucky day bud” Jeff smiles holding up the pancakes for him and Isaac bounces up and down excitedly. He never took these moments for granted. Seeing his little boy so happy and excited made him the happiest man alive. 

He was always so scared that he’d turn out like his father, it was his biggest fear. But as soon as he saw that little boy he knew he was gonna give him the best life, the life he never got. 

After the pancakes had been eaten the boys decide to spend their day on the couch. Isaac insisting that they watch every single disney movie known to man. Jeff just smiles because he doesn’t care what they watch as long as he’s got his little boy resting his head on his chest, he’s happy. 

He runs his head through the little boys curls and smiles, he can hear his breathing getting slower, his baby’s getting sleepy. 

“You tired bud?” He asks, and Isaac nods in response yawning loudly. 

Jeff kisses his forehead and grabs the blanket that’s beside the two of them. 

“Get some rest Kiddo, Daddy’s got you” he whispers, just rubbing his back gently. 

“I ‘wuv you Dadda” Isaac says sleepily, clinging onto his father. Practically falling asleep before he finished his sentence. 

Jeff’s eyes begin to fill with tears, for once in his life someone told him that they loved him and he believed them. He felt needed and loved. He felt like he meant something to someone. He meant something to his son and that's all he ever wanted in life. 

“I love you too baby” He replies, crying quietly to himself as he doesn’t want to wake the boy up. Jeff closes his eyes, just feeling the warmth of his whole world on his chest. 

Nothing felt as good as this, Life had never been as good as this.


End file.
